Les Parents Malfoy
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Harry souhaite à tout prix rencontrer les parents de son petit-ami, Draco. Seulement, celui s'obstine à ne pas accéder à sa requête, allez savoir pourquoi... Harry va vite déchanter. UA, slash, comme vous vous en doutez.


_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Bon sang, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas ouvert de traitement de texte ! Quand ai-je posté Boy's Memories ? Aucune idée, ça doit bien faire un mois et demi, tout ça... _

_Bon, l'inspiration n'était pas trop là. Enfin, si, justement, j'ai trop d'idées, c'est bien ça, mon problème. Trop de passages sans histoires... Un OS ne suffit pas toujours, malheureusement. Et écrire une histoire complète qui, je le sais, ferait pas mal de chapitres, ça me décourage assez. _

_En parallèle, j'ai mon foutu BAC, qui m'a pris pas mal de temps. Je sais, j'avais que Français et SVT, plus jeudi, l'oral de Français, mais c'est d'un chiant... En plus, comme je suis une des organisatrices des Fanfictions Harry Potter Award (lien sur mon profil), j'ai peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Ô damnation..._

_Hem, si certains aiment ça, je vais bientôt faire une co-écriture avec la seule, l'unique, la belle, la grande, la splendide, la resplendissante, l'incroyable Onirybrius, une fanfiction « Facebook ». x) Moi je les aime bien, je vois pas ce que tout le monde a contre ça... La dernière fois j'avais lu « Parchemess », qui est vraiment trop bien. C'est pas une « Facebook » spécialement, mais c'est le même genre, quoi._

_Je vais aussi entamer une co-écriture avec notre chère, notre magnifique Emma. D ! Elle se nommera « Speed-Dating ». _

_Bref, assez de blabla, place à l'histoire. _

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Joanne Kathleen Rowling**__, l'histoire est uniquement à moi, par contre. Oh, et c'est un Univers Alternatif. _

_P.S. : J'ai lu une fiction, cette nuit, elle s'appelle « Coup d'un soir, ou presque », et je vous la conseille vraiment très vivement ! Elle est tout simplement géniale... Je sais pas ce que j'ai, avec les UA, en ce moment. _

_P.P.S : Bon, au final, je pense que ça sera une fiction. Une autre, ouais, j'devrais plutôt me suicider, je sais. Mais en fait, au départ c'était un OS que j'ai décidé de couper parce que trop long ( 22 pages, héhé! ), et puis j'ai eu d'autres idées, donc... La deuxième partie arrivera le 16 juillet, puisqu'elle est déjà écrite._

* * *

**Les Parents Malfoy**

« Draco, je veux rencontrer tes parents. »

Draco Malfoy, ce jeune garçon de vingt-et-un an aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étudiant en fac de droit depuis maintenant deux ans, releva la tête de l'épais livre qu'il était, quelques secondes auparavant, en train de lire, et plongea ses yeux bleu pâle dans ceux vert émeraude de son petit-ami, Harry Potter.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, sur la pelouse en face de la fac dans laquelle ils étudiaient, respectivement, le droit et l'économie. Le soleil tapait fort en ce mois de mai inhabituellement chaud, pour un pays comme l'Angleterre, et Harry avait revêtu un t-shirt blanc cassé en col V et un simple jean, tandis que Draco portait une chemise à manches courtes bleu ciel et d'un pantalon clair.

Depuis quelques jours – depuis qu'Harry avait présenté son petit-ami à son frère, en fait – le brun exprimait le désir d'être, à son tour, présenté à la famille de Draco. Étrangement, celui-ci était loin d'être d'accord, et ils se chamaillaient souvent à cause de ça – mais rien de bien méchant, si cela peut vous rassurer. Là encore, le blond soupira et posa son livre de droit sur ses jambes croisées, fixant le brun.

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, Harry...

- Non, je ne sais pas. » Il se redressa. « Tu esquives toujours la question, tu soupires, tu râles, mais jamais tu ne m'expliques.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est impossible parce que –

- Tes parents sont des vieux cons, le coupa Harry, ouais, je sais, je connais la chanson, tu me la chantes à chaque fois. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et, redressant son livre, il se replongea dedans. Il ne comprit cependant pas grand-chose de ce qu'il lut, et se surprit même à relire la même phrase plusieurs fois sans en saisir le sens. Abandonnant, il se fit plus doux, posa définitivement le livre à côté de lui, et attira Harry plus près de lui.

« Tu as honte de moi ? demanda la brun, ses yeux s'assombrissant quelque peu sous la tristesse que lui procurait cette idée. Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Harry. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, je te signale que je t'ai quand même suivi jusque chez ton frère, pour que tu me présentes, et que j'ai subi ses blagues douteuses sur notre vie sexuelle et ton passé de pure débauche pendant tout le repas. Si j'avais honte de toi, franchement, je ne serais même plus là...

- Alors quoi ?

- Harry..., soupira Draco.

- Je veux savoir.

- Tu veux toujours tout savoir. »

Le brun esquissa un sourire et s'assit sur ses cuisses, en tailleur, ses mains posées sur les hanches de son petit-ami.

« Tu me gâches le soleil, Harry, plaisanta le blond.

- Je croyais que c'était moi, ton soleil ? s'indigna le dit Harry.

- Je devais être bourré quand j'ai dit ça – Aïe ! » s'écria-t-il quand son petit-ami lui mit une claque sur la tête.

Ils se mirent à rire, et Draco crut qu'Harry avait abandonné l'idée d'être présenté à ses parents.

Cela faisait désormais un an et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et leur relation allait pour le mieux, malgré les nombreuses disputes. Ils étaient un couple plus ou moins fusionnel, et surtout, complémentaire. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, et leurs amis leur faisait souvent remarquer. Chaque dispute les fragilisait mais, paradoxalement, les rapprochait également. Ils étaient très proches et se connaissaient presque par cœur, ce qui se révélait parfois agaçant. Mais ils s'aimaient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« S'il-te-plaît, Draco. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne me présentes pas à tes parents. Je ne comprends pas. »

Il esquissa une moue boudeuse qui fit littéralement fondre le blond.

« En quoi est-ce important ? tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

- Je veux savoir, c'est tout.

- Mes parents sont des vieux cons. Oui, tu le sais, dit précipitamment Draco en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais il faut que tu le saches, parce que c'est la vérité. Ils acceptent difficilement le fait que je préfère ce qu'il y a entre tes jambes plutôt qu'une belle paire de seins. Je leur ai déjà présenté Collin, mon ex, si tu te souviens...

- Je m'en souviens, répliqua Harry, mécontent.

- Ça s'est... plutôt mal passé.

- Pourquoi ?

Quand Lucius a remarqué qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le fait que je sois gay, il a décidé de faire avec. Pour autant, il s'obstine à vouloir me trouver ce qu'il appelle « un bon parti ». Autrement dit, Harry, aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas fils de banquier. Pour mes parents, tu es un bien piètre parti et –

- Pour toi aussi, je suis un piètre parti ? le coupa Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! Pour mon père, si.

- Et il faudrait que mes parents soient quoi ?

- Banquiers, directeurs de marque, j'en sais rien... Ils doivent se situer à un niveau respectable de la hiérarchie, en somme. »

Harry soupira et fixa Draco d'un air suppliant.

« Peut-être qu'ils m'aimeraient bien ? » Draco haussa les épaules. « Peu de chance. Ce qui les intéresse, c'est ta notoriété, Harry. Simplement ça. Ils se fichent que tu sois bien éduqué, étudiant en économie, beau à tomber, ou ex champion de basket...

- Je suis beau à tomber ? sourit le brun.

- J'ai jamais dit ça, répondit son petit-ami de la même manière. »

Ils rirent tous les deux et Harry se pencha pour quémander un baiser, ce que Draco lui céda. Le brun posa ses mains sur le cou du blond, approfondissant le baiser, tandis que l'autre les mettait sur ses hanches. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Draco prit la parole :

« Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'ai juste pas envie que aies à te confronter à mes parents. Ils vont te bombarder de questions inutiles qui viseront uniquement à te cibler, te cataloguer. Pas envie que tu sois blessée par leur attitude ridicule. »

Et Harry en fut touché. Bien sûr, il n'abandonnait pas l'idée que ses parents pourraient sûrement l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était et non pour la notoriété qu'il n'avait pas. Cependant, il n'en dit rien à Draco et le laissa penser qu'il avait abandonné.

Foi d'Harry Potter, il rencontrerait les parents de Draco, vieux cons ou pas !

~Drarry~

La lourde porte d'entrée claqua violemment lorsque Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, célèbres banquiers d'Angleterre, rentra chez lui ce soir-là. Son sac en bandoulière pendant sur son épaule, il traversa le hall rapidement et monta les escaliers en colimaçon – en vernis blanc, s'il-vous-plaît - ne souhaitant pas croiser ses parents pour le moment. Il traversa un énième couloir aux murs blanc cassé, habillés de cadres en tout genre et d'appliques murales ornementées, et pénétra finalement dans sa chambre. Bien trop grande pour une seule personne, si vous voulez mon avis. Les murs étaient tous aussi blancs que le reste de la maison, mais ici, ils étaient vêtus de grands portraits, de poster et de décorations en tout genre. Au centre de la pièce trônait un grand lit deux places, et de larges fenêtres faisaient pénétrer la langoureuse lumière du soleil _( NDA : ouais, c'est langoureux, le soleil. Sensuel. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, excusez-moi. ). _A gauche, Draco avait fait installer un large bureau sur lequel un ordinateur portable était ouvert mais éteint, ainsi que ses nombreuses affaires de cours. Sur ce mur-là, le blond avait scotché pas mal de photos mettant en scène Harry, son meilleur ami Blaise, Ron – celui d'Harry - Pansy, Théo et Hermione.

Un peu gamine pré-pubère amoureuse de son mec, quoi.

Draco jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce et se dirigea vers son immense bibliothèque, contre le mur droit de la chambre. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur les livres et en choisit un au hasard. Il ne voulait pas travailler, ce soir... Il aurait tout le temps de s'y mettre demain, non ? Procrastination, quand tu nous tiens...

Shakespeare.

Au hasard, vous êtes sûr ?

Souriant, il quitta ses chaussures et s'allongea dans son lit, à moitié allongé, son dos appuyé contre les oreillers.

Cela devait faire plus d'une heure qu'il lisait tranquillement, quand son portable dans sa poche se mit à vibrer.

« Blaise a encore fait une connerie, à tous les coups. Allô ? fit-il en décrochant et en mettant le cellulaire à son oreille.

_- J'ai pas envie de travailler, _»lui répondit une voix lasse. Il rit. « Et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles, Harry ? Comme tu ne veux pas travailler, tu m'empêches moi de le faire ?

_- Oh je peux toujours raccrocher..._

- Je plaisantais, se rattrape le blond avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_- T'as intérêt, Malfoy. _

- Un souci, _Potter _?

_- Oui._

- Que vous arrive-t-il, princesse en détresse ?

_- Espèce de connard, va. C'est toi la princesse, tiens. Je suis présentement sur Internet._

- Et donc ?

_- Je pensais que ça t'intéresserait._

- En quoi ça pourrait m'intéresser ? A moins que tu ne regardes encore un de ces films vulgaires dans lesquels des gars même pas aussi bien foutus que moi baisent de la manière la moins naturelle qui soit, dopés au viagra ? » Un petit rire lui répond. « Harry, t'es quand même pas en train de mater un autre mec que moi, là ?

_- Pas un, Draco. Deux. Je crois même que je vais en regarder trois, c'est plus excitant... _

- Bon, j'arrive.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas inventer pour te faire venir... _

- Quitte ce site.

_- Et si j'en avais pas envie ? _

- T'es si en manque que ça ?

_- T'imagines pas._

- 'Ry, on l'a fait samedi, sans déconner.

_- Ouais, il y a cinq jours, quoi. C'est long, hé, j'ai des besoins, moi ! _

_- Même pas foutu de satisfaire son propre mec ! r_it une une voix d'homme à côté d'Harry.

- J'y crois pas, Potter, tu mates un film de cul gay avec ton meilleur pote.

_- Peut-être, mais il a raison._

- J'peux pas venir maintenant.

_- Dommage..._

- Désolé. Tu sais comment est mon père.

_- Malheureusement, ouais... _»

Draco soupira et s'appuya plus confortablement contre ses oreillers. La lumière avait largement baissé, dans la pièce, et il était bientôt vingt heure. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, une voix s'éleva dans les escaliers, le priant de descendre dîner.

« Harry. Je dois aller manger. Tu m'en veux ?

_- On se parle plus tard, alors ?_

- Bien sûr. Je t'aime.

_- Moi aussi. _»

Il raccrocha, posa son téléphone sur son bureau quand il se leva, et descendit dans la grande salle à manger. Ses parents étaient déjà attablés le jeudi soir était un des rares repas pendant lesquels ils faisaient un point d'honneur à manger tous ensemble.

Il s'assit en face de sa mère, alors que son père était en bout de table. Divers mets étaient disposés sur la table, et Draco se servit un morceau de poulet.

« Alors, Draco. Tu t'es enfin trouvé un parti convenable ? demanda son père en enfournant sa fourchette dans sa bouche avec élégance.

- Allons, Lucius, je suis persuadée que notre fils a trouvé ce cher Aaron tout simplement parfait pour lui, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? » intervint Narcissa. Lucius émit un rictus ironique. « S'il avait choisi de se mettre avec Aaron, Narcissa, il nous l'aurait présenté sans attendre. J'imagine que tu t'es trouvé un énième bâtard de sous-classe ?

- Surveille un peu ton langage, Lucius.

- Harry n'est pas un bâtard de sous-classe », répliqua Draco sans le regarder, découpant minutieusement sa viande pour ne pas s'énerver.

Lucius hausse un sourcil moqueur, fixant son fils et son visage bien trop lisse pour qu'il ne ressente rien. Oh, il le connaissait, maintenant, et il savait qu'il le mettait en colère.

« Et qui est Harry, si je puis me permettre ?

- Vous permettre, Père ? Vous le faites sans demander. Harry est mon petit-ami, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Il est dans la même fac que toi ? demanda sa mère.

- Oui, et ça fait deux ans que c'est le cas.

- Que font ses parents ?

- Mère, ça fait plus d'un an et demi que nous ensemble, répondit Draco en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

- Ça ne change rien au statut de ses parents, répliqua Lucius en coupant un morceau de viande fumante.

- Il n'a plus de parents depuis qu'il a un an.

- Pauvre garçon, soupira Narcissa, faussement compatissante. Et pourquoi ne nous le présentes-tu pas, si cela fait plus d'un an et demi que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais que vous allez le passer au crible, comme Collin. Et j'ai pas envie qu'il me quitte, _comme Collin. »_

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne sois pas mélodramatique, Draco. Nous voulons juste que tu te maries avec un bon parti. Si Crivey t'a quitté, c'est simplement parce qu'il était stupide.

- Non, il était amoureux de moi, rétorqua son fils en serrant un peu plus ses couverts dans sa main.

- Tout ceci est ridicule. Nous inviterons... Harry, » Lucius esquissa un rictus de dégoût. « demain soir.

- Mais –

- Fin de la discussion. »

Draco se retint de pousser un grognement de frustration et s'acharna sur sa viande pour évacuer sa colère.

Plus personne ne parla jusqu'à la fin du repas. Tous les jeudi se déroulaient de la même manière, de tout façon. Lorsque le blond sortit de table et retourna dans sa chambre, il soupira : Harry aurait ce qu'il voulait, en fin de compte, il allait rencontrer ses parents.

Récupérant son téléphone, il composa le numéro de son petit-ami et se jeta sur son lit, couché en travers, ses jambes pendant au-dessus du vide.

« _Allô ? r_épondit Harry au bout de quelques secondes.

- T'as gagné, tu vas rencontrer mes parents.

_- Quoi, sérieusement ? s_'extasia le brun à l'autre bout du fil. _Mais c'est génial ! _

- Absolument fantastique, répondit Draco, l'ironie suintant dans sa voix.

_- Arrête d'être rabat-joie. Peut-être qu'ils vont m'apprécier ! Je suis quand même pas si pauvre que ça, je te rappelle, je peux la gagner, leur notoriété, si c'est ça qu'ils veulent ! Oh et puis j'suis quand même assez bien éduqué. Il faut que j'amène quoi, un bouquet de fleurs ? Quelle variété ? Non parce qu'il faut que je m'y prenne à l'avance. Et – _

- Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je ferais ça, voyons ! C'est quoi, le souci, le bouquet de fleurs ? Je peux toujours amener une bouteille de vin._

- Ils vont te mitrailler de questions. Presque te torturer.

_- Arrête d'être mélodramatique, _rit son petit-ami._ Ce ne sont pas des monstres, non plus._

- Presque.

_- Ce sont tes parents. Moi je n'en ai plus, je te signale, alors respecte-les, au moins. Au fait, quand est-ce que je suis invité ?_

- Demain soir. Tu... tu voudrais dormir chez moi, après ?

_- Ça ne dérangerait pas ? _

- Si je te le propose, Harry.

_- J'aimerais beaucoup ! Merde, mais attends, demain soir ?! Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! _»

Draco secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en sentant l'excitation de son petit-ami. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que cela impliquait, d'être le petit-ami de Draco Malfoy. Surtout devant ses parents. Ces derniers ne plaisanteraient sûrement pas sur leur vie sexuelle, comme l'avait fait Benjamin, le frère d'Harry.

_« Draco ? T'es toujours là ?_

- Oui, oui. Tu ne devrais pas ramener ce bouquet de fleurs, Harry, il risquerait d'attérir dans la poubelle dès ton arrivée. Peut-être même qu'il ne passera pas le portail de sécurité.

_- A ce point ? s_'étonna le brun.

- A ce point. Tu ne me quitteras pas après ce fiasco ?

_Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, Dray. Tu te fais du souci pour rien, va. Tu sais bien que je t'aime._

- Mh. Moi aussi... » Il bailla. « Je vais aller me coucher. On se voit demain ? Tu as cours à quelle heure ?

_- Dix heures. Et toi ?_

- Onze. On se retrouve pour manger, si tu veux ?

_- Comme d'habitude ?_

- Comme d'habitude, sourit le blond.

_- D'accord. Bonne nuit..._

- Bonne nuit, je t'aime. Et éteins-moi ce film de cul. »

L'autre rigola au bout du fil, et Draco, après avoir quitté ses vêtements, s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'un étrange dîner pendant lequel ses deux parents étaient transformés en tueurs à gage...

~Drarry~

_Voilà le « premier chapitre » de ce qui devait être un OS. Je m'étonne un peu, ce n'est pas tellement mon genre, mais soit ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit bout de fanfiction._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos remarques, impressions et critiques. Oh et, des critiques constructives, bien sûr, nous ne sommes que des auteurs amateurs :') _

_Bonne soirée/journée à vous, merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas ! _

_HiMaboroshi._

* * *

Onirybrius, je te dédie ce putain de chapitre. Parce qu'on est complémentaires, fusionnelles, que chaque disputes nous éloignent tout en nous rapprochant, paradoxalement, et que je t'aime fort fort. Ah, et que je t'affiche, là. Tu as honte de moi, c'est ça ? Héhé. Bref. Je te le dédie, quoi.

_**Avec tout mon putain d'amour. **_


End file.
